


No Help Forthcoming

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [97]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Harry are stuck<br/>prompt: writer's choice -- helpless</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Help Forthcoming

Lee felt helpless as he watched Harry tremble under the blankets. He did the only thing he could do and that was to try and keep Harry comfortable. He kept cold cloths draped over Harry's forehead and the fire stoked. Whenever Harry was lucid, he made him drink cold water in attempts to bring the fever down. But he knew it wasn't enough. With no way to contact anyone to let them know they were stuck, Lee hoped the old adage that if you thought about a person long enough they would appear was right as he thought about Jamie.


End file.
